character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsubaki Yayoi (Canon)/ZeroTC01
|-|Tsubaki Yayoi= |-|Izayoi= |-|1= |-|2= Summary Formerly a soldier of the Novus Orbis Librarium's Magic Formula Troops, Tsubaki Yayoi (ツバキ＝ヤヨイ) is one of the main protagonists and a former antagonist of the BlazBlue franchise, debuting as a non-playable character in Calamity Trigger. Her alternate form being Izayoi, she is a graduate of the Military Academy, having studied alongside her now close friends, Noel Vermillion, Makoto Nanaya and Jin Kisaragi, the latter of whom being her superior and love interest. For the most part, Tsubaki was a lonely child, especially while attending meetings of the Duodecim alongside her father, which hints at her typically formal, level-headed and serious personality. She is determined to honor her family's name and is thus highly obedient to her superiors, yet that doesn't stop her from conflicting over her own actions at times, which is especially shown during her time serving Imperator Librarius. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A, likely 1-A | High 2-A, likely 1-A, higher w/ The Power of Order | At least High 2-A, likely 1-A, higher w/ The Power of Order Name: Tsubaki Yayoi, Izayoi, Wings of Justice Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Human, Inheritor of the Izayoi, Chosen Powers and Abilities: |-|Tsubaki=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Perceived Relius and Hibiki), Weapon Mastery, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat, Magic (As a user of Ars Magus), Forcefield Creation (Can form an Ars Magus barrier), Presence Concealment (Capable of concealing herself to the point of becoming undetectable by even Amaterasu), Air Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation and BFR (Can form a Zanki Barrier, which is a space completely separate from the outside world, and previously trapped Jin within it), Sealing (Able to create a field meant to bind her target), Non-Physical Interaction and Conceptual Destruction (Can interact with and harm Izanami, though is unable to "kill" her due to her particular status as death itself), Resistance to: Transmutation (As a Chosen, Tsubaki is resistant to the Embryo's ability to turn anything into Seithr), Technological Manipulation, Absorption, Light Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Capable of resisting the Izayoi), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Can withstand hits from Yukianesa, which can freeze the likes of Azrael to such a degree that it restricts the motion of atoms and erode one's life), Plot Manipulation (Unaffected by Nine manipulating the events of her fabricated world, in a similar manner to a story. Moreover, she was in control of every single thing that was occurring within it, with Azrael pointing out in his own story that all of what he went through during Act 1 was nothing but, well, an act), Soul Manipulation, Invulnerability Negation, Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9 and likely 10), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly, likely True-Godly), Resurrection Negation, Healing Negation and Fear Manipulation (Capable of fighting against Ragna armed with the Azure Grimoire, which can inflict irreversible damage to one's soul and negate any potential form of recovery. Also unfazed by Ragna's passive fear inducement), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr, which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies. Furthermore, it can reduce one's power), Corruption, Chaos Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Memory Manipulation and Time Stop (Can resist the effects of the Cauldron and the Boundary, which can erase memories and cause time to stop with their mere existence. Furthermore, their effects involve losing everything you were and ever will be, with the Cauldron even being able to corrode beings. Finally, when entered or closed, the Boundary results in taking-in infinite information dating across the beginning of time and all possibilities, also corrupting and turning anything into chaos), Perception Manipulation (Resists the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies the user's senses), Power Nullification, Physics Manipulation (Scaling to characters who can withstand hits from Azrael, whose strikes are so powerful that they break the very laws of physics), Spatial Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Can withstand shots from Bolverk, which can literally pierce through space), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (Ars Magus Barriers protect their users from said abilities) |-|Izayoi=All previous abilities, Conceptual Destruction, Glyph Creation, Soul Manipulation, Invulnerability Negation, Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9 and likely 10), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly, likely True-Godly), Resurrection Negation and Healing Negation (Fully capable of killing Noel Vermillion. Similarly to the Azure Grimoire, Nox Nyctores can cause irreversible damage to one's soul and negate any potential form of recovery. The Immortal Breaker is said to be capable of slaying anyone, including Observers and beings who exist outside of Reason), Mind Manipulation and Death Manipulation (The Immortal Breaker places death in the mind of its target, killing them in the process), Power Nullification (The Power of Order can negate the Immortal Breaker and even Phenomena Interventions. Can nullify her opponent's abilities, such as Ars Magus, via Ōkami), Spatial Manipulation (Can cut through alternate realities via Ōkami), Existence Erasure (Can erase beings from the face of the world), Absorption (Able to absorb light, much like a black hole), Resistance Negation (Of those to Conceptual Destruction, Power Nullification, Existence Erasure, Invulnerability Negation, Immortality Negation, Regeneration Negation, Resurrection Negation and Healing Negation; Even though she resists Phenomena Intervention, and by-proxy Conceptual Manipulation, Izayoi can harm Izanami, whom is death itself. The Power of Order neutralising Phenomena Interventions warrants this by-necessity, as many users of said ability resist Power Nullification. Rachel, despite her resistance to the Boundary's Existence Erasure, stated that the Izayoi could erase her from existence. The Immortal Breaker can kill Noel, even though she can fight and resist attacks from Ragna armed with the Azure Grimoire), Light Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (Capable of enhancing its user's capabilities using their light), Radiation Manipulation and Technological Manipulation (Can draw in various forms of electromagnetic waves, allowing it to terminate Tager's sources of communication with Kokonoe), Reactive Evolution (Jubei stated that the Izayoi "evolves"), Instinctive Reactions (Nox Nyctores fight, move and warn their users automatically), Flight, Teleportation, Reactive Power Level (As a threat to the world grows more powerful, so does the Power of Order), Resistance to: Attack Negation (Can permanently harm Es, to whom any damage dealt had "never happened"), Illusion Creation, Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Hakumen without being paralyzed), Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Phenomena Intervention (The Izayoi is immune to Phenomena Intervention. The Power of Order also guards its user from said ability, even when performed by the Embryo), Acausality (Type 1; Unaffected by Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline) |-|The Azure=Attack Reflection (Of attacks and hax abilities), Invulnerability Negation, Immortality (Type 3) and Regeneration (At least Low-Mid; Scaling to Ragna armed with the Azure), Soul Manipulation, Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9 and likely 10), Healing Negation, Resurrection Negation, Regeneration Negation (High-Godly, likely True-Godly), Power Bestowal, and Heat Manipulation. Resistance to: Phenomena Intervention (The Azure can resist Phenomena Interventions, even from the likes of Amaterasu) |-|Cross Tag Battle=All of Tsubaki and Izayoi's abilities, in addition to: Resistance to superior Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation (Could tank attacks from The Insulator), and Absorption (Should be able to resist Hilda’s ability to absorb one’s very EXS, which works even on nonexistent entities and scales to her own Conceptual Manipulation) Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level (Able to hold her own against the likes of Hazama, Hibiki and Carl to name a few. Comparable to the likes of Jubei, a wielder of Hihiirokane, which is a sword with power stated to be beyond "all definitions" of space and time. In other words, this means that it exceeds the limitations of what defines space and time from any denotation of the words, which would likely include the concepts as well) | High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level (Can trade blows with the likes of Noel and Izanami. Additionally, in her Arcade Mode, she completely overpowered Ragna armed with the Azure Grimoire, which can inflict irreversible wounds on a level transcending Phenomena Interventions, fought and impressed Nine, battled Jin with the Power of Order activated, and even rivalled Hakumen, having fought him on multiple occasions), higher w/ The Power of Order (It is a power said to stabilise the world, a manifestation of its order and balance. It opposes the forces that disturb the world's order and, as such, amplifies its user's capabilities to counter-act the growing threat an entity poses to it. Tsubaki's opposition as a user of the Power of Order is unknown, though it retains its ability to neutralise the effects of the Immortal Breaker and even Phenomena Interventions) | At least High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level (Can fight alongside and against the Cross Tag Battle cast and thus, if given the opportunity, should be able to contend with and defeat System XX. Likely comparable to Hakumen, Hyde and Seth), higher w/ The Power of Order Speed: Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant (Can keep up with various characters such as Izanami) | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant (Should be faster than her base state) | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant (Could keep up with the likes of System XX) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Multiversal+, likely Outerversal | High Multiversal+, likely Outerversal, higher w/ The Power of Order | At least High Multiversal+, likely Outerversal, higher w/ The Power of Order Durability: High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level | High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level, higher w/ The Power of Order | At least High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level, higher w/ The Power of Order Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range. Tens of Kilometers with the Izayoi. High Multiversal, likely Outerversal w/ The Azure. | Extended Melee Range. High Multiversal, likely Outerversal w/ The Izayoi. | Extended Melee Range. At least High Multiversal, likely Outerversal w/ The Izayoi. Standard Equipment: Sealed Armament: Izayoi | Weaving Zero: Izayoi *'Sealed Armament - Izayoi:' An Ars Armagis weapon created to combat Observers. Its official description explains it to be a model for the Nox Nyctores, also being called the 'Murakumo Unit Prototype'. It raises the user's power by several times in exchange for their "light", though said ability is merely a "side-effect", as its true power is the complete absorption of a specific wavelength of light. Serving as an 'Anti-Observer' weapon, it can even fully neutralize Phenomena Interventions. *'Weaving Zero - Izayoi:' The unleashed form of the Sealed Armament: Izayoi. In its battle mode, it consists of armor-like clothing that protects its user's forearm, chest and hip areas, along with a large lance with which Tsubaki can harness its main power, the Immortal Breaker. Intelligence: Genius (Tsubaki was always remarked to be a highly intelligent individual, being a straight A student and graduate of the Military Academy, as well as a former Major of the NOL's Zero Squadron - Wings of Justice division. On top of that, she is shown to be a very capable and competent combatant, having undergone training and excelled in martial arts, demonstrated proficiency in using the Izayoi, and contended with skilled Vigilantes, lethal Prime Field Devices, other Military Academy graduates, and many others) Weaknesses: Has a strong sense of justice, which can affect her judgement. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Install:' Tsubaki's Drive, with which she absorbs light from the surrounding area in order to amplify her statistics and charge her attacks. **'Second Install:' Tsubaki grows wings and gains the ability to immediately charge her attacks up. *'Macto Lux Kyrie:' With the Izayoi shifting into a bow, Tsubaki pulls its string backwards, before releasing it and firing a barrage of energy streams. *'Sanctus Aequum:' Using her book as a shield, Tsubaki charges towards her opponent, thus blocking incoming attacks in the process. *'Sanctus Veritas:' Using her enlarged sword as a weapon, Tsubaki charges towards her opponent, impaling them. *'Agnus Dei:' Tsubaki leaps into the air before striking her opponent from above. *'Benedictus Rex:' Tsubaki leaps into the air with wings of light trailing from her sword, said wings damaging those who come into contact with it. *'Aequum Eleison:' Tsubaki maneuvers forward, attacking the opponent with her wings of light. *'Lux Aeterna:' From the air, Tsubaki plunges into the ground and harms the opponent with her wings of light. *'Lux Macto:' Tsubaki fires a light projectile at her opponent. *'Sanctus Aerolata:' Tsubaki attacks her opponent utilizing her blade, but in the form of a whip. *'Confutatis Maledictis:' Tsubaki generates an outburst of energy around her and, should it successfully hit her opponent, combos into an additional strike. *'Macto Maledictis:' Temporarily allows to Tsubaki to use her attacks without draining her Heat. *'Requiem Maledictis:' Tsubaki summons 8 blades and consecutively launches them at her opponent. *'Requiem Aeternam:' Tsubaki's Astral Heat. After growing a pair of wings, she charges at her opponent, after which she ascends and summons a giant statue that impales them with a pike made out of light. *'Power of Order:' A power said to stabilise the world, a manifestation of its order and balance. It is granted to certain individuals in order to oppose the forces that disturb the world's order and, as such, amplifies its user's capabilities to counter-act the growing threat an entity poses to it. Tsubaki's opposition as a user of the Power of Order is unknown, though it retains its ability to neutralize the effects of the Immortal Breaker and even Phenomena Interventions. Key: Base | Izayoi | BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Others Notable Victories: Neo Politan (RWBY) - Neo's Profile (Cross Tag Battle versions were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1